


A Friendly Competition

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [39]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is stressed out, worrying about the release of Trespassing.  Sauli decides a little competition playing Dance Dance Revolution, is just what the doctor ordered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

> This is one I wrote when the pictures of Adam sitting on the DDR game, during the Trespassing promo tour, came out. I never released it and forgot all about it until I went through my journal.

Sauli hasn’t seen Adam this stressed out since his meeting with the record label a few months back. No matter what he tries, he can’t seem to loosen Adam up. Jogging hasn’t worked. Movie nights haven’t worked. Sex hasn’t worked. He just can’t seem to snap Adam out of the funk he’s been in lately. 

He sits on the kitchen bar stool, studying his boyfriend wiping down the sink. He wishes Adam had forgone the t-shirt so he could indulge in his favorite activity – drooling over Adam’s freckle covered body. Instead he’ll settle for the glimpses of skin he gets when Adam bends or stretches. When Adam puts the spice jar on the wrong shelf in the cupboard, he decides it’s time to break the silence.

“Adam?”

“Hmmm?” He answers without turning around.

“You put the powder on the wrong shelf.”

“What?” Adam turns to look at him, confusion on his face.

“The garlic. You put it with the plates.”

Sauli walks over puts it away where it belongs.

“Sorry,” Adam mumbles. “I’m a little distracted.”

“Really?” Sauli teases. He walks over to the refrigerator and takes out a coffee cup, waving it around while smiling. “I wouldn’t have guessed.” 

Adam smiles but it’s not the normal warm one he gives, it’s the 'I'm barely paying attention' one. 

“What time are Scarlett and Lee coming over?” He asks as stands with his back against the counter, his hands holding the edge of it.

“They aren’t. Riff has a fever so Scarlett called to cancel. Didn’t I tell you?”

“No, but it’s okay.” 

They stand there facing each other but he knows Adam’s mind is a million miles away. Sauli understands what the issue is - they’ve talked in depth about his fear and hopes for his album release, he just doesn’t know what to do to help him. That’s the most frustrating part of it all. Watching your loved one struggling and not knowing what to do to help is the worst feeling.

“Did you want to go out?” Adam asks as he glances out the kitchen window. 

“No, not really.” Truth be told, Sauli would love to but he knew Adam was only asking out of politeness.

The perfect idea comes to him in a flash. He’s not sure Adam’s up for it, but if he isn’t, he can watch Sauli. Adam’s always had fun doing that.

“Come on,” he smiles and takes Adam’s hand, pulling him towards the living room.

“Oh no, I know that look.”

“What look?” Sauli says, glancing back to wink at him.

“That one,” Adam laughs, a real laugh even if it’s a little one.

The laugh turns into a groan when Sauli pulls out the mat. 

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.” 

They finish setting up the dance game and spend a couple minutes arguing over what song to start with.

“I’m not doing that one. I’ll lose.”

“But it’s Kelly.” He starts singing the lyrics but Adam shaking his head so he moves past My Life Would Suck Without You. Adam is right. Sauli would mop the floor with him if they played that one. Adam gets too into singing the lyrics to pay attention to the movements he’s supposed to make.

“No fucking Train song,” Adam states in a firm tone that has Sauli raising his eye brow as he keeps scrolling.

“Gaga works.” Adam nods when the curser gets to Bad Romance.

Sauli selects the song and starts the game. He misses the first couple of steps while he talks smack. 

“Ha,” Sauli laughs when Adam loses his steps while he gets into the lyrics. 

“Fuck you,” Adam chuckles, bumping Sauli with his hip so he loses his step. 

Sauli steps on Adam’s mat, causing him to lose points. Adam’s laughter fills the room over the song. “Ass.”

“But you love me anyway,” Sauli taunts. 

Adam shoves him hard enough to have him landing on the couch. “You fucking cheater.” Sauli yells with humor not anger before jumping up to get back on his mat. 

After much pushing and shoving, the song comes to an end and Sauli’s dismayed to find he lost.

“That is not right,” he says shaking his head.

“I kicked your fucking ass!” Adam woops, his fist pumping in triumph. “I am the man!”

“A cheating man.” Sauli hates losing - hates losing to Adam most of all. He quickly goes through the songs and settles on Kelly. Adam deserves no less.

“Rematch,” Sauli growls.

“Baby, you are so cute when you’re pissed off.”

“I’m not mad,” he huffs out, his feet following the pattern on the screen.

He watches Adam from the corner of his eye, sees him hitting his marks, which has him focusing even more. 

“You are so mad.” Adam laughs halfway through the song, his face beaming, his eyes sparkling. It’s been so long since Sauli’s seen that look, he stumbles for a moment.   
Adam laughs louder as Sauli struggles to catch up, although Sauli’s lost the competitive streak from a moment ago. He may lose the game but playing it was the best idea he’s had in a while. This has done what Sauli hoped it would. It’s relieved Adam of his worries if only for a little bit.

They play through five songs, Sauli eventually losing three games to two.

“Rematch, tomorrow. After I catch my breath,” Sauli says as he collapses on the couch, breathing hard.

Adam drops down next to him. “If you’re up to me kicking your ass again.”

“Fuck you,” Sauli huffs. “Tomorrow, your ass is mine.”

“In your dreams.”

Adam turns his head, those grey eyes full of light and happiness. Sauli leans over and gives him a quick kiss. 

“Want to go out to dinner tonight?” He asks after, thinking Adam is in the right mood this time. Sauli wants to take him out and show him off. It’s been far too long since he treated his man to a night on the town. 

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Adam teases.

“Yes I am,” Sauli smiles and nods. 

“Mr. Koskinen,” Adam teases, pulling Sauli back in his arms, “I would be delighted.”

He hoped to take Adam’s mind off his upcoming release, off the worries over singles and sales. As they walk to the bedroom, Adam picking on him for losing, he can think of one thing – mission accomplished.


End file.
